A Reason
by 7TeamSeven7
Summary: Sasuke and Hebi are on their way to killing Itachi, but as they are crossing Konoha, an unexpected visitor comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I could, I'd buy Itachi.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tsunade spit out her tea in fury and disbelief.

"You realize how dangerous this is?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm fully aware and prepared."

The Godaime Hokage tightened her grip on the teacup, causing it to break, splashing all over the table.

"And what makes you so sure that I'd let my prized student run off and do something so dangerous?"

"Because I really think I can do it. And I _have_ to do it!"

"Fine then. Forget me. What about Naruto and Kakashi? Even Sai? You think they'll let you go?"

"Kakashi-sensei and Sai will understand."

"Naruto?"

"We'll just keep it from him."

The busty blonde had to admit it was a pretty decent idea.

"Very well. I will inform The Jonin council and Sai." She gave a concerned look to Sakura.

"But no matter what, come back alive!"

The kunoichi smiled and bowed.

"Hai, shishou!"

Shizune uncertainly watched Sakura happily run out the door.

Wiping the mess off of Tsunade's desk, she worriedly asked, "Do you think she'll be ok? This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about here."

Wearily, the Hokage rubbed her temples.

"Who's gonna stop her? She's made up her mind."

Shizune grimaced and dumped the broken ceramic in the trash can.

* * *

Humming to herself, Sakura packed for the trip. She knew Sasuke's team was already at Konoha's border. In a few days, they would be at the middle to the forest.

Clenching her fist, she stared at the picture of Team 7.

They had been so happy back then.

She was in the middle, blissfully smiling at the camera, delighted to be next to Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were so busy glaring at each other that they had failed to smile in time.

She wiped away the tear that threatened to fall.

It was all her fault that Naruto was so pressured to retrieve _him_. No, this time, it was her turn.

Sasuke-kun... I will definitely bring you back!

* * *

Shikaku clicked his tongue.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Hokage-sama. She knows too much about Konoha's security, ANBU, medical info, and well... everything."

"I agree." Danzo was standing in the doorway.

"Tsunade, what were you thinking? You can't let your affection for your pupil get in the way of your duties as a Hokage. You shou-"

"SHUT UP!" Huffing, she abruptly stood up, knocking over her chair.

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!"

Danzo merely looked the other way.

"Hokage-sama, may I offer a suggestion?"

Asuma took his cigarette out of his mouth.

She curtly nodded.

"We could place a seal on her, one that won't let her speak of anything that could ruin the mission or expose Konoha's information."

She nodded, pleased with his solution.

"Yes. That would do the job perfectly. Thank you, Asuma."

Inoichi approvingly nodded, but said, "But Sasuke possesses the Sharingan. If he realizes that, it could get troublesome."

"Yes, and what about Sakura's unique Kekkei Genkai? She can show her Air Element, but what about the _other… thing_?" Kurenai asked.

"We'll seal that information too. And if Sasuke starts showing hostility to Konoha, She wouldn't be with him by then."

Kurenai gave a satisfied nod, and Tsunade spoke again.

"So, are there any objections to this mission?"

No hands rose.

"Good. You are all dismissed. Except for you, Kakashi."

When the room was empty save her and the white-haired jonin, she beckoned for him to sit across from her.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do you have any personal objection to the execution of this mission?"

He closed his one visible eye and sighed.

"Of course I do. She's my only successful female student, and a friend I cherish. Was it even necessary to ask?"

"I'm sorry. But this is what she wants. Believe me, I don't want her to go either."

"I understand. And this is for the good of Konoha. I can't deny that it would be very beneficial for us if the mission is a success."

She nodded, and said, "You are dismissed."

In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

* * *

She was preparing dinner when there was knock on the door.

Groaning, Ino opened the door. To her surprise, her friend, sometimes enemy, and rival was standing in front of her.

"Hey Ino-pig!"

With steam almost coming out of her ears, she aimed a punch to Sakura's face, and missed.

"What're you doing here, Forehead girl?"

Grinning, the pinkette walked in her friend's apartment and made herself comfortable.

"Ino… this time, I'm not here just to deliver Shikamaru's messages. I'm going on a mission, and it will be a looong time before I get back- _if_ I get back."

She blinked in surprise, blonde head jerking back.

"Wh- what do you mean? Y-you might actually _die_ on this mission?" She shrieked.

"Isn't that what all shinobi risk?"

"B-b-but-"

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry Ino. I won't go down without a fight. Because… this time, it's for Sasuke-kun and Naruto." She winked. "Sorry, but you'll need to get someone else to be your messenger for Shikamaru!"

Ino was dumbfounded.

It had never occurred to her that she would ever lose Sakura, the little girl she had befriended as a small child.

She would rather eat slugs (no offense meant to Katsuyu) than admit it, but she had always cared for her. The image of a frightened and crying girl never left her mind whenever she looked at her.

Even though she was now the second most powerful kunoichi in all of the Hidden Leaf, known throughout the whole shinobi world as the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, Ino couldn't forget that Sakura was once helpless, and that was what had started their friendship.

"I'll miss you." She sincerely said.

"I will too, Pig."

* * *

It was already 9 p.m. when the ANBU showed up at her living room.

"Haruno Sakura, the Hokage requests your presence at her office immediately."

"Got it."

The ANBU faded away and she burst into a huge clump of cherry blossom petals that drifted out the window in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

As soon as the pink petals flew in through her door, Tsunade started talking.

"Sakura, the Jonin Council have all agreed to your mission, and Kakashi is willing to let you go. But there is only one condition.

She was only half recomposed with the other half still a whirl of petals.

"What condition?"

"I will have to place a seal on you."

She frowned.

"What kind?"

"It will seal only knowledge. Whenever you are forced to or willingly reveal information about your hidden yin seal power or Konoha's security, medical, ANBU, military, or protected information, just to name a few, it will take control of you and make you unable to say anything on those topics. If you _try_ to divulge anything, then you will be internally attacked and trust me, it'll be painful."

She bowed.

"I understand."

Before she was even finished speaking, Inoichi and another member of the Yamanaka Clan burst in through the door.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting, but we finally did it! There are only a few minor glitches and one major problem."

Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Sakura, you may leave, and Inoichi," She turned to him. "Tell me everything."

Confused, Sakura floated home.

* * *

Before she fell asleep, she looked at the moon, only a slit on the sky, she let herself think of him for the first time in a long time.

She could still vividly see his inhumanly handsome face, those ebony locks and eyes black as tar. Her heart ached for him, and she knew that he was near, closer than anyone else knew.

Tomorrow, she would head out.

Tomorrow, she would see her beloved Sasuke-kun again.

Tomorrow…

* * *

Chapter One, complete.

Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! I was... er... busy. Whatever, lame excuse, but true all the same, and here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I could, I'd buy Itachi.

* * *

Sunlight slipped into the room through a tiny opening in her soft pink curtains.

She sat up in bed and yawned.

"Morning, Sakura."

What happened next was a whirl of blankets, flying pillows and a shrill scream, "Aiiyyyyyyy!"

Sakura stood panting, armed with a desk lamp.

A very bewildered looking Sai was staring at her with surprise written all over his face with a sweat dropping Kakashi next to him.

"Wh-what the heck are you two doing _in my bedroom_?"

Sai looked embarrassed.

"Uh… well we thought you were awake…"

She glared daggers at him.

"Sorry Sakura…eh, but we were here only to say goodbye. And Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

Kakashi was Kakashi, and he always got to the point.

She could see the tenderness with which he looked at her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll miss you too, Kakashi-sensei. And you, Sai."

Sai felt a feeling blossoming inside of him that he couldn't comprehend.

He could pick up hints of bitterness, a little bit of worry and mostly sadness.

Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"Who knew our little Sakura would grow up to be like this?" He murmured.

"Who knew any of us would end up like we are?" She whispered back.

Sai awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh… Good luck!"

She tilted her head and smiled at them.

"I'll come back complete… I think. Thanks you guys for coming, but if I don't get going, I'll either get yelled at by Shishou or miss Sasuke-kun entirely. Ja ne!"

She dissolved into cherry blossom petals and disappeared, leaving the two standing in her room.

"She really loves him too much, doesn't she?" Sai mused.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes. But in a way, it helped her."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Even though I know she would have liked to say she's gotten stronger for Naruto, it would be a lie."

"You mean…?"

"Yup. Everything she's ever put herself through was for Sasuke."

* * *

"Why are you late?" Tsunade's voice was dangerously quiet.

Bowing over and over to apologize, she explained.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei and Sai came and showed up in my bedroom. I was saying bye."

The Hokage's face softened.

"Oh. Well," she took a deep breath. "Are you ready to receive your seal?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sakura, it'll hurt. Are you really, _really_ sure you want to do this?"

Her mentor had let a pleading whine enter her voice. This was, after all, her beloved apprentice, and her strongest one too.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes."

"Fine then."

Tsunade walked over to the kunoichi and formed a bunch of hand seals. She bit her thumb and drew a sealing circle around her.

"Here goes."

She slammed her hand on Sakura's back, and with her heart resonating with her pupil's screams of pain, the seal was set.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

The blonde woman eyed her student's panting frame.

"H-hai."

Regaining her composure, Sakura stood up.

"I'm ready to go now."

"Have you packed?"

"Yes."

"Haruno Sakura, as the Godaime Hokage, I assign you the S-rank mission of bringing Uchiha Sasuke back to the village with no evil intentions of harming the Leaf in his heart."

"Hai, Godaime-sama."

"Good Luck."

She grinned and floated off.

Affectionately, Tsunade whispered after the petals.

"Please come back, Sakura. In one piece, please."

* * *

"Alright, Sakura. Time to go now. You can do this!" Giving herself a prep talk, she summoned up her courage and double checked her equipment.

_Pulling off this space-time ninjutsu is definitely gonna be hard._

Extending her sensing range as far as she could, she felt Sasuke's group about 500 kilometers from her ambush zone.

_Good. It'll give me enough time._

She made sure that the seals she had placed two days ago were still there.

_Sasuke-kun… I'll bring you back!_

* * *

Leaping through the branches, her hands flew through hand seals.

"Now!"

POOF!

She appeared at the other side of the forest, the same distance from Sasuke's group as she had been before. She knew the sensor in the group as confused; her chakra was spinning wildly.

"Again!"

She reappeared just a mere few yards away from them and punched the ground.

Trees fell and clouded the air with dust.

_Part One complete_, she thought.

* * *

Tsunade anxiously stood by her open window as she awaited Sakura's message.

Biting her lip, she whispered to Shizune, "Will she be alright?"

Ton Ton oinked in worry and the black haired medic shrugged.

"I don't know! I'm just as worried as you are!"

The stress from nerves was making her angry,

Suddenly, a pink butterfly flew in.

"YES!" Both women exclaimed.

"BLEH!" Ton Ton squeaked.

The butterfly dispersed into petals and they laid themselves out into words on Tsunade's desk.

"All went well and Sasuke fell for it completely. I think I can do it! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I took your secret documents about Uchiha Itachi yesterday while you were drunk. Gomenasai!" Tsunade read aloud.

"WHAT!?" Tsunade freaked out.

"She took those documents!? That's too much of a gamble!"

Shizune sweat dropped.

"Uh, ma'am, the whole mission was an even bigger gamble."

Scowling, she nodded.

"I know, I know."

She got out a pen and a scroll.

_Sakura, you fool! That is seriously the stupidest and most disobedient thing you've ever done! When you get back, mark my words, you're in BIG trouble, young lady. But I'm glad to know you're safe, and make sure you send a message every day, and when I say every day, I mean EVERY DAY, and if you don't I'm sending half the village's Jonin to get you back. Report any progress or any info you get. _Tsunade wrote.

She placed the scroll on the petals, shrunk it, and the butterfly assembled over it. She watched it fly away, and smiled.

_Sakura, for once, I think you're a real baka._

* * *

How was that? And If you'd please, REVIEW!

I love getting them, and yea...

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Second Fic! I dunno what to say before, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke clutched his head groaning.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! LIAR!" Karin screeched to Suigetsu who was trying to make her stop kicking him.

"No denying it now! I _saw_ you. Juugo did too. You were very ineffectively trying to seduce him. I saw it-"

"NOT TRUE!" she yelped, unsuccessfully attempting to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Is too. But it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause you're too ugly to make an impression on anyone, not _just_ him!" he snickered, which led to another round of attacks, getting Juugo and Sasuke all wet.

"Karin, knock it off. There's no point in denying it anymore. And Suigetsu, shut up already. I'm wet. And I _don't_ like it." Sasuke growled. Juugo was the only dependable person here.

Scowling, Karin took a few steps back and Suigetsu smirked.

Sasuke and Juugo stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Into Konoha territory?" A bewildered Suigetsu was frowning.

"Hn."

"Do you even remember the terrain here? What if some Konohagakure ninja ambushes us?"

"We have Karin."

Karin basked in her beloved Saskue-kun's acknowledgement. Like he said, _she_ was there. No worries….

Juugo smiled as a few birds flew up to him and perched on his shoulder. A squirrel ran along with him and carried an acorn in its mouth. Konoha was so peaceful. He could control his impulses here.

Suigetsu mindlessly drank through his straw and followed Sasuke. As long as he got out of here unscathed, he didn't care. Konoha ninjas were tough, as nice and soft as they were.

Suddenly, Karin stiffened. She stopped on the branch she was standing on.

"What is it?"

"A small chakra signature is coming towards us. Wait, no it isn't. Wait-, oh my gosh, it's confusing me!"

"What do you mean?"

"The chakra, it's everywhere! The same one! That's impossible!"

Alarmed, Sasuke griped his Kusanagi blade and asked, "How many?"

Karin sank to her knees gasping.

"It's only one, but there's no way it could've gotten from one side of the forest to another in a blink. Not possible…"

Before anyone could react, there was a loud boom, and 10 kilometers of trees fell around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Update again! I've made this one longer, and I hope you like! Thanks to Hotaru Himura and Awsaya for your reviews! And thanks all of you that faved or followed my story! Enough of my blabbering. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

By the time the smoke cleared, Sasuke's katana was clutched in his hand.

Suigetsu had heaved his blade to his shoulder and Juugo had transformed his right side.

Karin was kneeling on the ground coughing and cursing.

"Who the heck are they!?" she gasped.

Sharingan spinning, he caught a glimpse of a small shadow.

Seeing no other chakra signatures, he announced, "It's only one."

Suigetsu gritted his teeth. That Karin.

She'd probably been too busy daydreaming about Sasuke and hadn't realized the shinobi coming. This'll teach her.

Juugo could feel his insanity rising. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself and still stay in control. The fresh air helped.

* * *

A shuriken flew by Suigetsu's head, narrowly missing him and slicing off an inch.

All eyes immediately darted to where it had come from.

The silhouette of a cloaked figure approached them.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, and we're gonna beat you up for doing that and wrecking my hair!" Suigetsu chimed in.

The figure moved closer.

"Do you... not remember me?" A clear crystal voice asked.

* * *

Sasuke's grip on his sword tightened. _No. It couldn't be. No…_

A pale hand reached the edge of the hood.

Pink hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes gazed back at him.

_Sakura..._

* * *

It was the positive certainty in her big eyes that unsettled him.

She had something up her sleeve, that he knew.

"What do you want?" he spat out, mustering up all the venom he could and directing it at her through his intense, piercing glare.

"Sasuke-kun…. I want to go with you."

He nearly started scoffing at the thought.

"If you're gonna start spewing out all that love stuff, forget it. I told you already. No."

Suddenly, she was giggling, shoulders shaking with every bout of merriment.

Then, as if she couldn't contain it anymore, she grabbed her stomach and burst out laughing, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness…. Sasuke you idiot. You really do think the world revolves around you, eh? You think I want to go with you for _you_?"

Her laughter ceased and she sighed.

"I'm doing this for Naruto. You're after Itachi right? That means you'll be going for Akatsuki. I'm after them too, because they're after Naruto. The quickest way is going with you."

His eyes widened.

"And why," he ventured cautiously and stood upright. "Should I trust you?"

She fixed her level stare right at him. Then he knew.

There was no question about it.

Her eyes bore straight into his, and he could see her sincerity reflecting off the very center of her soul.

"Fine. You're in."

* * *

If looks could kill, Sakura would have been dead a million times over.

Karin murderously glanced at the pinkette. How dare she, just _march_ over and insert herself into this group?

Most of all, she had history with _him_. _Her_ Sasuke-kun. Muttering a load of curses, she shot another death glare at that pink haired girl.

Suigetsu was oddly feeling a sense of happiness.

This Sakura was pretty interesting. Not to mention her beauty.

He decided he liked her, even though she crushed him at arm wrestling.

Chuckling, he remembered his first words to her.

_"Whoa, there girl! You have ta repay me for that unnecessary haircut."_

_"Whadaya want?"_

_He had tried his best to think of something impossible for her._

_"Arm wrestle."_

_She smirked._

_"You're on."_

Juugo smiled and watched her.

She seemed blissfully happy, but he could see years of sadness, anger and pain.

He knew she held Sasuke in high regard just from the way she looked at him. Hoping she would be able to accomplish whatever it was that she needed to, he stroked a canary.

Sasuke was wrapped up in inner turmoil.

What had gotten into him? Why did he let her come? She had nothing to offer, and certainly would need protection. She was just… simply put, weak.

There was no way she would be of any use to him. Then he thought of the blast at her arrival. She had even managed to confuse Karin's sensing abilities. _Perhaps_… he thought. _She might be able to_…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 3. Updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Repeat: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN!?"

Shizune nervously laughed.

"Hehe… uh… well, she's on a uh… a mission! Yeah, she's on a mission!"

Tsunade and Kakashi sweat dropped behind the door.

_Shizune's such a terrible liar…_ They moaned at the same time.

"Hmmmmm…." Naruto considered her answer for a moment.

"Where?"

"Ah… um, in Kumo, and after she does her mission there, she's going to uummmm, Kiri."

The medic was clenching her teeth and her hands were curled up in fists nearly suffocating Ton Ton.

The blonde idiot grinned at her and his eyes were reduced to just lines on his face.

"Ok! Tell me when she's back!" He happily ran off to Ichiraku's.

_Thank goodness he's so stupid._ All three shinobi thought.

* * *

"Oi! Kiba!"

Naruto was galloping at him, full speed, waving some scroll in the air.

"Whoa, wh-"

BAM!

Both boys toppled onto the ground and rolled a few feet from each other.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

Akamaru whined in agreement.

He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Hehe, sorry, Kiba, well I just got excited."

The brown haired ninja rolled his eyes.

"No duh."

"Well, Hinata and you are coming on a mission to escort a V.I.P!"

Kiba perked up.

"Really?! Man, I haven't been on this kind of mission since I was a Genin!"

"C'mon, let's go get Hinata!"

"Yeah! Akamaru, let's show him how fast we can go!"

"He-hey, wait up! KIBA NO FAIR!"

"Loser!"

"HEEEYYYY!"

Kiba's laughter rang out.

* * *

"Arigato, Hinata-sama."

Neji took the cup of tea she offered.

"Dōitashimashite."

The blue-black haired kunoichi put the kettle on the tray and stood up, when suddenly she heard yelling.

"It was your fault!"

"No way! Akamaru crashed into it so YOU'RE responsible!"

"Well, that's 'cause y-"

"What. The. Heck. Did. You. Do."

A furious Neji was standing in front of them.

They froze on the spot, shivering with dread.

"Hehe…well, we didn't mean to…"

Hinata hid behind a tree and almost gasped.

The Hyuuga garden was a wreck, along with the giant dent in the fence.

"Oh my…" She breathed.

Kiba and Naruto were now screeching over each other.

"HE DID IT, IF AKAMARU HADN'T CRASH INTO ME-"

"THAT'S 'BECAUSE _YOU_ FARTED ON US!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET AKAMARU _PEE_ ON ME!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! A MAN'S GOTTA GO WHEN A MAN'S GOTTA GO!"

"HE'S A _DOG_, KIBA, OR CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE? HAVEN'T YOU TRAINED HIM NOT TO GO ON OTHER PEOPLE?"

"WELL THEN SINCE YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU SHOULDA KNOWN THAT WE DON'T REACT VERY WELL WHEN SOMEONE FIRES A NATURAL STINK BOMB AT US!"

"SHUTTUP!"

Neji's face was contorted with rage.

"Both of you clean that up now."

"B-" Naruto and Kiba started.

"NOW!" He barked.

"C'mon, Neji, we got a mission!"

"Yeah, we came to get Hinata!"

"Huh? Fine, then clean it up after the mission, and if you don't…"

They didn't need him to finish.

Shyly, the girl crept over to the guys.

"Uummmm… you said you came to get me?"

Naruto fixed his huge smile on her.

"Yeah! Now that you're here, we can go!"

* * *

After she had packed her bag, the group was ready to head out.

Neji suddenly grabbed Naruto and Kiba's collars.

"If anything happens to Hinata-sama, you'll have me to deal with." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Both nodded vigorously as chills crept up their spines.

He let go, and the scampered after an oblivious Hinata.

She turned to see two of her favorite people hurrying down the road.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde shakily grinned at her.

"Nothing! You just have a scary cousin!"

She blushed.

"G-gomenasai."

"Eh? Why?"

Kiba stepped on his foot.

"Yow!"

"She's sorry for Neji being a creepy jerk!"

"Oh, really? Hinata, it's not your fault."

"O-ok."

"Say, Naruto, shouldn't we report to the Hokage Tower? For all I know, Godaime-sama would stop the mission if we don't."

He looked as if he suddenly remembered something, and whirled around.

"Right!" He started walking, leaving a confused Hinata and an angry Kiba standing there.

"Oi, it's that way." He pointed to the opposite direction.

"Huh? Oh!"

_Something tells me this'll be a long mission._ Kiba thought.

Akamaru whined.

* * *

"KAKASHI!"

Looking up from his orange book, the masked ninja groaned.

"Gai."

"SO! Shall we have a contest now?"

Sighing, he put the book away.

_And I was just getting to the good part…_ he thought.

"Why don't we just do Janken?" He suggested.

"Nooooooooooooooooo, no way! It's my turn now, and I want….."

"A KNITTING CONTEST!"

Kakashi never saw _that_ coming.

"Gai… hold on. Knitting, isn't that what old ladies do? And you go on about youth…"

"EXACTLY! IF I FINISH ALL MY KNITTING RIGHT NOW IN MY PRIME, MAYBE IT'LL LET ME BE YOUNGER LONGER!"

The jonin caught a glimpse of Lee in the background, copying down his sensei's exact words, the pencil scribbling madly.

"So, so, Kakashi! Are you up for it!?"

"Guess I have no choi-"

"YOSH!"

He whipped out four knitting needles and two balls of yarn.

"READY, SET, GO!" Lee cried.

The two furiously knit for about five minutes.

"I WILL MAKE THE BIGGEST ONE!"

"Done."

Surprised, Lee and Gai looked at him.

In his hand was a small 5 by 5 inch woolen square.

"You said it was a Knitting contest. I finished first. I win."

With that, he got his book out and walked away.

Lee worriedly glanced at his beloved teacher.

"Lee… what he said makes sense."

"Hai."

"So, what have we learned from this experience?"

"That we should leave the knitting to the old ladies?"

"No! That we should be more specific when announcing rules for a knitting contest!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lee had a star shining in his eyes as his pencil went back to work.

"Yes, Lee!" Gai yelled, fist pumping the air.

Tenten and Neji groaned.

* * *

Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.

Choji gobbled up the meat as fast as he could pick them up.

"Wait, save some for us!" An exasperated Ino hissed.

Shikamaru just yawned and looked out the window.

"Whoa!" He fell off the chair.

"Are you ok?" Ino was standing over him.

His face an alarming shade of red, he pointed to something.

Their eyes followed.

Their laughter filled the room.

After the manager kicked them out, Ino finally stopped laughing.

"Knitting? *wheeze* Of all people, *wheeze*Kakashi-sensei?"

Asuma had a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Wait 'till Kurenai hears this."

* * *

They were on a late start.

"You had to make such a big fuss, didn't you." Kiba grumbled.

"Well, who knew the V.I.P would be this little fart?!"

"Who're you calling a fart?" A sulking little boy challenged.

Naruto chose to ignore him.

"Well, um, K-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Yoni-kun, would you like some lunch?"

Drooling, Akamaru wagged his tail at the word lunch.

"Sure! Thanks Hinata!"

She nodded and spread the blanket on the ground.

"Wow, this looks good!"

"Hey, I want some too!"

"Too Bad, Yoni, this mission as to escort you, not to feed you!"

"HEY!"

"H-here you can h-have this."

"Gimme that!"

"YOU TWERP! SHE GAVE YOU HER LUNCH! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU? SAY IT!"

"No."

*Snatch*

"HEY!"

"SAY IT!"

"ARIGATO! There. Now can I have the sandwich?"

"Fine."

* * *

So, I tried to make it funny, and hope you liked!

Please, REVIEW! And have a nice day! (Dunno why I added that.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, update! Chapter 3 for A reason... no more said...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She looked up at the full moon.

It had been full when he left, she realized.

He thought he knew all there was to know about her.

She laughed softly. As if.

It was near morning when she received her message.

She saw that everyone was still asleep, and opened the scroll.

Chuckling softly, she put it in her pouch and relayed her message into the petals.

Sending the pink butterfly off, she felt Sasuke stir.

"_Sakura… I can't leave you unprotected again…_" He sleep talked.

Slightly startled, she let it sink in. Padding softly to his side, she brushed his bangs from is face and leaned in.

His chakra was so warm, just the same as his had been three years ago. Well… only a little darker.

He stirred.

She leapt up onto the closest branch and acted casual. No, of course she hadn't been face to face with him a second ago.

Eyes narrowed, she gazed affectionately at him.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Her heart ached.

She glanced at the sleeping shapes around her.

Suigetsu and Juugo liked her quickly enough, but that red-headed girl Karin obviously didn't.

She was an Uzamaki… like Naruto.

She closed her eyes and extended her sensing range to her limit.

All was fine.

* * *

Sasuke stirred as the morning sun shone through the leaves of the trees in the forest.

He got up and opened his eyes.

She was sitting on a branch, arms wrapped around her legs, smiling at him.

He grunted and stretched.

Immediately, Karin was up.

"SA-SU-KE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!" He mentally groaned. That crazy woman never stopped talking.

"I got the breakfast." Juugo held up a grocery bag.

At the smell of food, Suigetsu's hand flung the blanket that he had previously held to his ears away.

"Gimme that!"

Sasuke sighed. This reminded him painfully of his old days with Team 7. _As_ Team Seven.

* * *

Sakura reminisced about Naruto as she watched Suigetsu gulp down Choji sized portions of bread. Karin was smothering Sasuke with hugs and Juugo quietly watched.

Sasuke plucked Karin off of him and set her down firmly.

He got up and walked over to Sakura.

"We need to talk."

* * *

They sat in a circle under a large oak tree.

"I need to know your abilities."

She fidgeted.

Karin giggled and thought, _Ha! She probably doesn't even have any! That'll show Sasuke-kun how much better and more useful I am than her!_

"It would be better if I showed you."

"No need. Just tell me. I'm not expecting much. The Haruno Clan wasn't renowned for their powers."

At that she grinned.

"You obviously don't know too much then, Sasuke-kun."

Suigetsu watched with interest as Sakura verbally sparred with Sasuke. How she even managed to stay polite, he didn't know. Grinning, he saw Sasuke frown.

"Enlighten me."

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

"Go on."

She took a deep breath and started her story.

"Before the Third Shinobi War, the Haruno Clan lived in the Lightning Country, isolated by a forest. We had our own special jutsu that only those of us with our kekkei genkai can use."

Sasuke's eyes popped. A kekkei genkai? He never knew Sakura's clan had a bloodline limit.

Juugo was intrigued, contentedly and comfortably seated on a tree stump.

Suigetsu eagerly listened. He had thought all women's words were senseless, thanks to Karin's constant blabbering, but now he was proven wrong. This was _way_ better than listening to Karin talk about Sasuke!

Grumbling with annoyance, she tried to make it seem as if she didn't really care what about Sakura was talking about. But her curiosity won out and she leaned forward.

"First of all, we are sensors, but we can feel more than just chakra. We can tell exactly what they look like too. And our range has a two thousand kilometers radius."

"Hey, that's more than Karin's isn't it?" Suigetsu gleefully chirped.

"SHUT UP!" Her face flushed red, Karin raised a fist to hit him when Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping her. Blushing this time with pleasure, she calmed down.

"Sakura, keep going."

"Alright. Our other ability is manipulating air pressure. Sasuke-kun, remember Gaara of the desert?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Hn."

"Well, like his sand, we use the air as defense and offence. We can squeeze the life out of someone with a twitch of a finger, or block an attack with an air shield. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Hn."

She nodded and closed her hand over the air, and suddenly a tree was plucked out of the ground and she crushed it with a squeeze.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He cracked a smile.

"I'm impressed. Really. Who knew that the weakling of Team 7 ever possessed this kind of strength?"

She smirked back at him, unsure whether she should've punched him or thanked him for praising her.

Juugo and Suigetsu gazed at her with awe shining from their eyes.

"Nice!" They complimented her.

Sulkily, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Even she had to admit, that pinkette was really something. Karin bit her lip. Well, she wasn't going to lose when it came to looks! Hopefully…

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he rested in his bed.

This hotel was worse than the last one, but at least the person behind the counter wasn't a girl. And the maid (thankfully) hadn't fawned over him unlike the last one, who had even left love notes on the bar of soap he was supposed to use.

Snoring soundly, Suigetsu slept with his stomach full of food. Murmuring, he flipped over.

Karin had fallen into a fitful sleep, dreaming of showing Sakura up, or ripping her eyes out. A satisfied grimace spread on her face when she envisioned that disgusting kunoichi watching on as Sasuke kissed her.

When everyone appeared to be sleeping, Sakura slipped out from under her blankets and deftly tiptoed to Juugo's bed.

He looked at her, eyes inquisitive.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Sooooooo. Yeah, that was Chapter three! Hope you like and reviews, as always are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 4! First Sasusaku scene!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The night was silent save a few chirps from a cricket.

Juugo quietly got up and followed Sakura onto the small porch that they climbed into through a window.

Sasuke curiously watched them through barely closed eyes. When they reached past his hearing range, he focused his chakra to his ears and listened.

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

"I need to tell you something important. It's about Sasuke. More like, it's about Uchiha Itachi."

Juugo raised his eyebrows and Sasuke barely suppressed a gasp. _Uchiha…Itachi?_

"I know the truth about him. Here."

She took out two manila folders. On them were the words TOP-SECRET and UCHIHA ITACHI.

He opened them and found files stuffed full of information on them. In the five minutes it took him to read them, Sasuke increased his vision too, and read the documents from over hiS comrade's shoulder.

Speechless, Juugo stared at her.

"Are you sure this is all true? Where did you get this?"

"My master, Tsunade-sama was going over these files, when she suddenly took out a sake bottle and started drinking like crazy. She left them on her desk, and when I took a look, I knew why she went insane and whipped out her alcohol. You get it now too, right? If Sasuke-kun knew, he would think it's a lie, but really, Juugo, it's all true." She looked at him full in the eyes that shone with such determination, that Juugo couldn't have doubted a single word she said.

"No. No. _No_. You're lying. _You're lying!_"

* * *

Sakura looked up to see a horrified Sasuke crouched on a branch above their heads and pulling at his hair.

"No I'm not. And you better believe it."

She had known all along that he was eavesdropping and reading the papers. That had been her plan. But she also had hoped that he wouldn't react this way.

He stumbled off the branch, eyes wide and veins bulging.

"There's gotta be a mistake. He tried to kill me. _He murdered our entire clan_!"

"And now you know why he did. You can't lie to yourself, Sasuke-kun."

He sank to his knees beside a kneeling Sakura, who looked at him in with pity.

He was hyperventilating, and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

She felt a sharp sting in her heart as she remembered Sasuke suffering from the pain of the Cursed Seal in the Forest of Death.

She hugged him, she stroked his hair, and as always, he did not pull back.

In her arms, he felt like a child again, she like a mother comforting her child.

Nostalgic feelings surrounded them both, and with a moan of sadness, he crumpled in her lap, just as he had done all those years ago.

Juugo watched as memories flooded their eyes in the form of tears, and his heart ached for them.

He understood completely now, that Sasuke was as human as any one of them, with his own feelings that came back to him, after suppressing them for so long.

Feelings that he would no longer need to hide.

"S-Sakura…"he croaked, "Why? Why did you keep looking out for me, even though I crushed you twice?"

She smiled at him.

"I already told you, three years ago. Because of something simple. Love."

He opened his eyes, really opened them this time, and saw everything in their pure, true forms, with no shadows over them.

Love. He knew what that was. He had experienced it before. It was a gift. A gift that his mother, father and older brother had given him, that Kakashi had given him, along with Naruto and especially Sakura.

More tears spilled from his eyes as he sobbed with her arms enveloping him in another tender embrace of… love.

* * *

Juugo softly whispered into the night, "Goodnight."

After he laid them in their own beds, he climbed into his.

He had been right to come with Sasuke. He was every bit as good as Kimimaro.

When he closed his eyes, the last thing he thought of was those two men, both of them people that he admired…

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Sasuke cracked open his eyes.

Karin was banging Suigetsu on the head with a spoon and Juugo was trying to light a fire as water splashed on top of him.

His gaze drifted to Sakura, who was still sleeping despite the racket in the room.

Sitting up, he walked to her. Her face was peaceful, serene, like an angel's.

For the first time since so long, he truly looked at her. She was beautiful, he realized, and couldn't fathom how he had ever missed it.

Bending over, he picked her up, wrapped in her blankets, and under the gaping glare of Karin, carried her to another room.

In a minute, he came back to the stares of three people.

"WH-WHA WAS THAT?!" A specific redhead shrieked.

"She needs sleep, and isn't going to get any with all the noise you're making."

Suigetsu's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes, but he stayed silent.

Juugo only gently smiled and offered Sasuke a piece of buttered bread.

* * *

It was midday by the time she awoke.

Sakura leaped out of bed and ran into the room everybody else was in.

"Mornin'!" Suigetsu greeted her.

Juugo handed her a rice cake and Karin's face flamed the same color as her hair.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke looked up from the papers he was reading and motioned for her to come over.

She did, and the first thing he said to her was, "Thank you, Sakura."

She beamed and whispered, "I never thought I'd hear you say that again."

He smirked and thought of the night he left.

"It's what I said last time."

"I know, and I wanted you to say it again."

_Thank you._

* * *

That was pretty long right? I hope you're satsfied! I worked hard on it, and I'm pretty sure the romance scene wasn't too gooey but still very emotional. And thanks everyone for your reviews, favs and follows!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for making you wait for this chapter! As always, I have nothing to say except for: ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Confused, Suigetsu scratched the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

As if suddenly realizing something, Juugo blinked.

"They… don't know about _it_, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Should we show them?"

"Hn."

Karin's knuckles bulged as she tightened her fist.

_What could _Sakura_ know that she didn't? _She tried to make herself think.

But really, she was hurt deep inside of her that Sasuke had let another girl know something so important before he told her.

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi dug around in her bag until she found two yellow manila folders.

"Here. Read them."

The stunned silence that followed after the documents dropping onto the floor was expected.

"S-so… Sasuke-kun…? What are you going to do?" Karin asked.

He sighed.

"I need time to think." With that, he got up and went out the door.

"Hey-hey! Where're you goin'? Hello?You were the one that called this meeting!" Suigetsu called after him. "Should we go after him?"

"No need, I can track him." Sakura and Karin said at the same time.

Karin glared at the other girl and angrily turned away.

Juugo glanced at Sakura and saw that she looked worried.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted him to know?"

She rapidly blinked.

"Y-yes, but I think he would have been happier if he didn't. And… he looks so… frustrated. I don't know what choice he'll make, but I hope he won't make the wrong one."

"Wrong one?"

She just shook her head and looked out the window.

Suigetsu yawned and stretched his legs.

"So, what do _we_ do?"

A sulking Karin suddenly perked up.

"I know! Let's go shopping!"

Three pairs of eyes stared questioningly at her.

"What?" She indignantly said.

Suigetsu waved his hand.

"Whatever. This is expected from a fangirl like you." He mimicked her squeaky voice. "OOOoooh Sasuke-kuuun, how do I looook?" He posed and sauntered around the room.

Sakura and Juugo laughed as Karin chased him with a very intense killing intent.

"Ok, well… Karin, you can go shop or do whatever it is you want to do, just stay within 2,000 meters from here."

_Why would you think I'd go 2,000 miles away for? Other than to get away from you?_

Karin opened her mouth to tell her not to boss her around, but closed it when Sasuke appeared in the window.

"We're going after Itachi."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Sasuke groaned, he knew she would react like this.

Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why the heck would you do that? Where'd all your brains go? Huh? Hellooo? He's your brother! The one that you read all about yesterday and grew up admiring!? What in the world happened to you? Did you forget what he sacrificed to get you this far? Are you just gonna kill him after all that?"

She had stomped her way around him already, and now her face was tilted up, her eyes boring into his.

At that moment, a few strands of hair shifted on her head, and he saw a small green diamond on her forehead.

"Sasuke answer me!" She demanded.

He jerked back and put his hand on her shoulder to placate her.

"I need to hear the truth from him."

Like a deflating balloon, she immediately calmed down.

"Oh."

He continued.

"What you told me might not be true."

Her eyes widened, and she gasped, only slightly.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Was this a mission assigned to you?" He slowly inquired.

She was nervous now, he knew. She was trembling slightly, and fingering the hem of her shirt.

"I-I"

"Tell me the truth. The _whole_ truth."

"B-"

"Now."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama gave me this mission."

He gave a small nod.

"I kind of guessed. but you've been gone for almost a week now, and Konoha isn't searching for you, and you're not labeled a misssing-nin."

"Is that how you figured it out?"

"Yes. For all I know, Naruto would be scrambling all over the world to find you."

She lowered her eyes.

"It was kept a secret only from him. He was told that I was chosen as the ambassador to the Hidden Mist."

"Hn."

"And... my mission is to bring you back to Konoha with a pure heart, no evil intentions."

"Why couldn't you tell me that to my face?" He demanded.

"I-I just c-couldn't…"

"You don't trust me?"

Now she was in the defensive.

"You're asking if _I_ trust you? Who are you kidding? You're an S-rank criminal!"

"So you were willing to lie to me?"

She shook her head, desperately clutching his sleeve.

"No! Everything I told you is true!"

He crossed his arms, shaking her off.

"I can't take even your word for it."

Spinning on his heel, he walked away.

She sank to her knees, tears brimming on her eyelids, ready to drop.

Why? Why was it that she always watched him walk away?

Why was she never good enough to take his hand and lead him away from the path he was going?

Why… why did she always fail?

* * *

Karin shook with fierce joy as she saw how miserable Sakura was. She was in trouble with Sasuke!

_Maybe now he'll open his eyes to _me_ instead!_ She gleefully thought.

Juugo tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. She was sobbing already, and his heart wrenched to see her like this. He had confirmed it now, and with all his heart, he knew he loved her.

She had cried herself on Juugo's shoulder, and Suigetsu was starting to get worried.

Sasuke still wasn't back, and he didn't like the look on Karin's face.

"Do you know where he is?" He said to no one in particular.

"He's been outside the whole time." Smirking, Karin answered him.

With a frown, Suigetsu stood up.

When he approached the door, Juugo asked, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to that idiot."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the steps outside the inn.

He had been there for many hours now.

His mind was reeling.

What had kept Sakura from telling him the truth? But what nagged at him the most was, why didn't she trust him?

He thought that all previous tensions were erased on that night, the night she held him in her arms as he caught up with three years of emotions. He decided that he was wrong then.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

That annoying water monster was yelling at him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, just sitting there? Who's gonna get the dinner?"

_Tch. Dinner._

"Eat whatever you want. I'm not hungry."

Suigetsu shrugged and went back in. Sasuke followed.

Then he saw it again. That little green diamond on her forehead.

* * *

There. Dne with Chapter 5. Hope you liked it! And if you will, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I was working on the Parallel to this Fic, called The Cherry Blossom of Konoha. Check it out, it's neccessary to understand this one. And overall, I'm not really hapy with this chapter, but...oh, well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I would buy Itachi if I could.

* * *

For a moment, he forgot everything he had against her.

"What's that?" He pointed to the green diamond.

She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"It… it's hard to explain." She seemed wary of him, unsure of herself.

He glowered at her.

"Tell me. You're keeping the truth from me too much."

He didn't know just how much he was hurting her physically and emotionally just by questioning her.

* * *

With his mouth stuffed full of food, Suigetsu originally had planned to go to sleep after dinner. But when Sasuke entered the room and started pressuring Sakura to tell him something, it got interesting.

"Sasuke…" Her voice wavered, laced with pain.

"You have no idea what I'm going through."

She looked him in the eye, gritting her teeth.

"Why won't you just understand that there are people in the world that actually care about you, believe it or not, and I'm one of them?! I'd never do something to hurt you, never! Is that so hard to believe? Wasn't I clear enough, that night, when I said I'd make you happy? That I…" her voice dropped. "That I love you."

Now it was his turn to get angry.

With a calm face hiding any signs of emotion, he crossed his arms.

"If that's true, then why lie to me? Why not pour out the truth like you did that night?"

Suddenly furious, she leapt up and grabbed his collar. One fist was raised to punch him, and he was ready to block, but instead, she crumpled on the floor.

"I've gotten my priorities straight. I'm not that weak little fangirl that hung onto your every word and whim anymore. And right now there are some things that I need to hide from you."

She lifted her chin and stared definitely.

"I'm not only trying to bring you back for me. There's Naruto to think about too. Do you know what he risked for you?" She crawled to her feet. "Do you, Sasuke? _Do you?_" She was practically shrieking now.

"HE GAVE UP HIS DREAM OF BECOMING THE HOKAGE TO TRY AND BRING YOU BACK! HE-"

"I know." He watched her sob uncontrollably.

"Then why…?"

He sighed. She was too emotional. This wasn't what he had expected. Shoving his emotions out of the way, he coldly replied, "You don't need to know. And you haven't even answered my question yet. What's that mark on you head?"

Karin thought it was almost hilarious how he completely ignored Sakura's tearful outbreak and made her look like a fool. Holding the laughter in, she slyly grinned at the weeping girl.

Juugo couldn't recognize the raven haired man in front of him. Where was that human, the one that had feelings like everyone else that he knew only a night ago? What happened? He closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge this monster.

Sakura could have killed him. How could he be so heartless? Was it true that the Sasuke-kun she was so infatuated with before was now this… thing?

He got impatient. Striding over to her, he pulled her up by the arm and with his Sharingan activated, he menacingly growled, "You're gonna tell me. And this isn't optional."

"Why should I tell _you_?" She yelled at him, successfully lying to him.

His Sharingan activated, scaring her now.

Then, he saw it. The seal.

"Oh."

He backed away from her trembling body.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

She hit the floor, writhing in pain.

Sasuke forgot that he was supposed to be keeping up the act of the "Bad Guy", and immediately rushed to her side.

Her chakra was going wild, and he watched in horror as half of her tenketsus closed.

"Karin! What's wrong with her?"

The red-head grudgingly checked her.

"A seal is blocking off her chakra holes, and she's gonna die if it keeps going."

"TAKE THE SEAL OFF THEN!"

She nearly flipped over at his yelling.

"I-I can't," she stammered.

"Nani? Then tell me how.

Karin was quaking in terror.

"I-it's on her b-back, a very p-powerful shinobi-bi cast it, and it takes a lot of ch-chakra control to remove it."

"What kind of seal is it?"

"I-I've never seen it bef-fore, but I know the only way to get it o-off is to draw out the chakra in it slowly."

He shoved her out of the way and sliced the back of her shirt open.

He spotted a small swirl that glowed blue.

He pressed chakra charged fingers on it and leaked out its energy as carefully as he could.

* * *

After an hour of laboring, the seal disappeared.

Sasuke was panting heavily.

"Oi, Sasuke, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked.

"Never*pant* mind *pant* me…*pant* check on her…*pant**pant*."

Juugo didn't need to be told twice.

"Sakura…?"

He gently shook her.

Her eyes were closed, and he panicked.

"Sakura!"

He listened for her heartbeat and relaxed considerably when he heard it.

"She's just unconscious." Karin was in the corner of the wall.

Sasuke sighed in relief, and told Suigetsu to put her on the bed.

"Hai, hai, hai, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

He dragged himself to his feet and went into the next room, collapsing in the bed.

Juugo busied himself with checking on Sakura and Sasuke, hurrying between the rooms.

Suigetsu took a nap on the floor.

Karin played with her hair and remained in her corner.

_Sasuke… Why were you acting? I know you love Sakura, but I'd never admit it. So, why were you trying to scare her? _She wondered.

* * *

I've got nothing to say, except for REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all of you out there! Chapter Four is up! Enjoy!

* * *

"Gah!"

Shizune jerked her head up.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage's amber eyes were wide.

"No… how? Oh, darn."

By now, even Ton Ton was squeaking with worry.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"He broke it. The seal."

Her attendant gasped.

Tsunade stood up, her hands on the desk.

"Call for a meeting with the Jonin Council and the Elders immediately."

"Hai!"

Sai was drawing in his sketchbook when he saw a bird flying in circles in the sky.

_A meeting? _He thought.

_Oh, well, it has nothing to do with me._

Kakashi opened his window.

_Darn, another meeting? What happened now?_

Tsk. That Godaime was overworking her birds.

"Is everyone assembled?"

Tsunade's gaze swept over the room.

At the last minute, Kakashi opened the door.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yo."

More sweat dropping.

Tsunade's muscle in her hand twitched.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE!"

He gave a shaky laugh.

"Anyways… We have a problem."

Danzo crossed his arms.

"Is it about Haruno Sakura's mission?"

"Yes. The seal I placed on her has been broken by Uchiha Sasuke."

The Jonins' eyebrows shot up.

"NANI!? _You_ placed the seal, and that was our way of tracking her!"

The blonde woman nodded sadly.

"I know. So we need an elite retrieval team."

Asuma sighed.

"So, does it mean she failed?"

"Yes."

Danzo stomped his foot.

"No! If Sasuke is able to break even the slug-hime's seal, then he must be incredibly strong. He could be useful to us. Let her keep going and he will become a huge addition to our military force."

The Hokage glared at him.

"I'm not gonna sacrifice Sakura for that!"

"You can't let her get in the way of the good of Konoha!" He spat.

"She's second to only me in the field of medical ninjutsu! DO you know how many lives she could save!? Besides, she can't be on a mission forever. Naruto would blow up the village if he found out, which sooner or later, he will!"

"She's got a point." Shikaku said.

"But we can compromise. The elite Team can find her and follow, to make sure she's safe, and she can work on Sasuke." Inoichi added.

Approvingly, Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Then that settles it."

Danzo glared at the floor, but he had to admit that the plan was very good.

""Sasuke's team has a sensor-type kunoichi. Sasuke will know you're coming." Kurenai argued.

"It's best just to bring her back."

"No, Sakura will know before that sensor does, and she can fool her." Asuma told her.

"Then do you like this plan?"

Murmurs of agreement weaved through the room.

"Alright. Nara Shikaku, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inoichi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, and Hyuuga Tokuma will make up the Tracking Team under Hatake Kakashi's orders." The Godaime announced.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Gai asked.

"No, the stronger the chakra signature, the faster Sakura will sense it, and this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. Besides, he has Juugo and one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen with him."

Gai grunted and looked a little dejected at being left out.

"But, I'm putting Team Gai, Ino, Choji and Sai under Anko's command for a different mission."

He immediately brightened and started running his mouth about youth.

Shizune crouched down to whisper in Tsunade's ear.

"Why Gai and Lee of all the people in the Leaf?"

"They need something to do."

"Sure, but you could've given him anything but that one!"

"I highly doubt he'd want to walk dogs on a D-Rank mission."

"True."

By then, almost everyone had left.

"I sure hope Sakura's okay."

Shizune forced herself to smile.

"But she's your student so she's not going down!"

The blonde lady didn't answer.

"I've got their scent!" Hana exclaimed.

The Tracking Team was sprinting through the trees.

"Good. Everybody let her take the lead."

"Hai!"

Suddenly, she halted.

"That's odd."

"What's wrong?"

"It just disappeared."

Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"How? Tokuma, can you sense any chakra signatures?"

"No, but we can examine that."

He pointed to a very evident campsite.

"Good idea."

"YOSH! I WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Lee boomed.

Shizune sighed.

"Now that I think about it, the D-rank mission seems better."

The Hokage only grimaced in agreement.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Hana wailed.

"I agree," Tokuma said. "Their chakra signatures were here, but there's no trail!"

Kurenai examined a piece of cloth.

"We should still check around this area."

Irritably, Asuma kicked a block of wood.

BOOM!

Ash and soot flew up around them and coughing filled the air.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Kakashi called.

The smoke cleared and Inoichi shoved a tent off of him.

"What the heck was that?" Shikaku yelled.

"I don't know! Hana?"

"Smelled like a bomb. But it only just got here, or I would've smelled it long ago."

"Ambush!" Asuma warned and quickly ran to Kurenai.

The Jonin were all tense as they scanned their surroundings.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

Twelve cloaked shinobi surrounded them.

Gritting is teeth, Kakashi growled, "Judging from your forehead protectors, you're from the Frost Village, correct?"

One of them, cloaked in blue bowed.

"Ah, yes, yes. I am _so_ honored that somebody _so_ great from the renowned Leaf Village would even know that out tiny little home existed." His voice tapered as if he were in pain.

"What do you want?" Inoichi barked harshly.

The man chuckled.

He grasped his mask and tore it off, revealing a grotesque face.

"I never even dreamed that our target would waltz right to us."

The eleven others ripped their masks off, showing their hideously mutilated faces to the horrified ninjas.

"Hatake… Kakashi… Do you, remember?"

"Kakashi-senpai! Who are they?" Tokuma hissed.

His one visible eye widened, almost popping out.

"You… you survived?" He whispered.

"He remembers! Oh, you do!"

An insane look passed through his eyes.

"We're here to get revenge! Sweet revenge! And… do you know why?"

He didn't give any time for answers.

"Your team did this to us. _Your_ team. You gave the order."

Kurenai gasped.

"Oh, my… Kami."

Asuma turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Asuma… I was there! I was on that team, the team that did that to them!"

He placed a steady hand on her trembling back.

"It's not your fault."

"I thought you died." Kakashi's voice interrupted them.

The blue cloaked man laughed.

"But I didn't! None of us did! Quite amazing, isn't it, considering you dropped nuclear tanks on us."

Hana stared wide-eyed at her captain.

"No, Kakashi-senpai would never…"

"I did."

In shocked silence, his team gaped at him and an ashamed Kurenai.

"It was meant to kill you."

"Of course, and it would have been acceptable that way. But it didn't work, and we'll be killing all of you now. Ah, destroying Konoha's top jonin makes me tingle with joy!"

AS if on signal, all twelve shinobi formed the monkey seal.

"Nuclear Style: Radiation Bomb!" They shouted.

"Jump!" Kakashi yelled, and his team did, but the explosion happened faster than they could get far enough.

"Die, Kakashi, die!"

* * *

That might've been a little odd. But whatever, remember REVIEW!

Thanks for Reading!

Arigato!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Seven is up! I'm so sorry for the long delay! I was very busy. But I made this chapter longer, so hopefully you won't be too mad at me. :/

Anyway, I just wish I had more reviews. It makes me sad how few I have. T.T. Oh well. Here's you long awaited chapter!

Discliamer: I don't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

A hand prodded her awake.

"Wh- wha?"

"SH!"

Sakura opened her heavy eyes.

"Karin!?" She whispered.

"Come."

The red-head jumped out the window and a sleepy pinkette clambered after her.

"What is it?"

The two kunoichi were sitting on a tree.

"Sakura, I know we didn't start out as the best of friends…" she started.

_No duh._

"Yeah."

"So, I don't really know you. But I'll just make one thing clear."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke loves you."

* * *

(Flashback to last night.)

_"You see it too, right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Suigetsu nudged her arm._

_"C'mon, we all do."_

_"See what?"_

_Juugo pointed at the two collapsed figures._

_"No use denying it. You know how he looks at her. You were there, so I think you know it better than us."_

_Karin breathed a sigh of defeat._

_"I know. It was killing him to torture her like that. His chakra was going crazy the whole time."_

_"You're not jealous?"_

_"Ha, jealous? Of course I'm jealous! I just can't… I know I seem like the typical Sasuke fan-girl, but," She lifted her eyes to Suigetsu's. "I really want him to be happy."_

_Juugo smiled approvingly._

_But the blue haired shinobi felt something more blooming inside of him as his respect level for Karin rose to the sky._

* * *

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Her emerald eyes were huge as she comprehended what the red haired sensor just said.

"N-no way…"

Karin sighed.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you expected to hear this from, but you gotta do me a favor. I love Sasuke-kun, and I want him to stop killing himself."

Sakura raised her head.

"Killing himself?"

Another sigh.

"Haruno, I knew you were in love with him the moment I saw you. There's no doubt about it no matter what you think. I just know it. And I know Sasuke loves you back, but he would never say it."

"Karin…"

"So just tell him! He can't hide it forever, and we both want him to stop getting his revenge or whatever. Just tell him for the sake of _him_."

Sakura turned away, eyes soft.

_This girl obviously loved Sasuke more than just the affections of a fangirl too._

"Arigato."

* * *

He grunted, his chest heaving as he successfully blasted down fifteen boulders with his Chidori Nagashi. Or so he thought.

One boulder, the one under a cherry blossom tree, did not break.

Sasuke growled in frustration.

_This is all her fault!_

Why? What in her made him feel like this? She came and wrecked it all, destroying three years of concealing his feelings.

Why?

* * *

Juugo was watching a few yards away.

He closed his eyes, and immediately an image of a smiling Sakura appeared in his mind.

But she did not, _could_ not, ever be his.

Never.

She belonged to Sasuke.

* * *

"Why me of all people?" Suigetsu wailed as he lugged Karin's shopping bags on his shoulder.

"I already have Throat Cleaver, and it's definitely heavy enough!"

Karin glared at him.

"I already _told_ you, Juugo's carried my stuff for long enough, it's your turn. I'd never ask Sasuke, and Sakura… Well, you know what I mean."

"Then why don't you carry it?"

WHACK!

"'Kay, okay, I get it. Sheesh. And I thought you were getting better."

The flame haired kunoichi grinned and kept walking.

* * *

THUMP!

"That *wheeze* was *pant* really *gasp* heavy!"

Suigetsu and his burden were deposited on the floor in a very ungraceful way.

"What the heck did you buy anyway?"

With her nose in the air, she sniffed, "Eighteen bottles of perfume, new sandals, a nice outfit, a hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner and a bag of hair ties."

The swordsman gaped at her, eyes stretched to their limit.

"AND IT WAS ALL YOUR USELESS STUFF!?" His voice echoed to Antarctica.

"Of course! Did you think I'd waste anything on you guys?"

* * *

At noon, a shadow flickered through the trees, silently, quickly, ominously.

_I can't let this annoying little kunoichi ruin my plans!_

* * *

"Mmmph, yum!"

Suigetsu's content jabbering was getting a little irritating.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, your cooking's delicious! Why're you in such a good mood? Did Sasuke kiss you?"

The pinkette lowered her eyes and blushed.

Sasuke scowled and got up, walking to the other room.

"Geez, what's up with him? I'd be proud to kiss a girl like her."

WHACK! WHACK!

"OW! C'mon, Sakura-chan, you too? It was a compliment! Hey- Juugo! Whadaya laughing at!?"

* * *

"Do you want to get rid of them or capture them?" Zetsu's monotone voice asked.

"Capture them. I could use them. And that girl seems pretty useful."

"Alright. Should I go?"

"No. We'll use your surprise attack. Right now, I just need to stay right out of the girl's sensing range, then ambush them at the right time."

"Hai, hai, hai."

* * *

"No hotel this time?"

"We're camping."

Sasuke seemed edgy, like he couldn't put his finger on something.

"NANI!? But-"

"Shut up Suigetsu."

"Why do you hate me Karin? What did I ever do to you?"

Sakura tuned out their endless bickering and tried to search for whatever was bothering Sasuke.

_Maybe I'll try to go a little further than 2,000 kilometers…_

* * *

"What!?"

All heads immediately snapped up, eyes directed at Sakura.

"Sasuke! There are two chakra signatures right at the border of my sensing range! I-I've felt them before, but there's no way they could've coincidentally followed us from Konoha!"

Sasuke bared his teeth.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"Oops. Madara, I think we're caught."

"Oh really? By who?"

"That pinky."

"Ah. Well, that's more of a reason to catch her then. Let's go."

"Hai."

* * *

CRASHI!

Team Hebi leapt out of the way as a tree almost fell on the.

Everyone was battle ready, and even Karin held a kunai in her trembling hand.

"Who are you?" Sasuke called.

Chuckles.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, eh? Pleased to meet you."

A man in an Akatsuki cloak and a bright orange swirly mask stepped in front of them.

"I'll take him! You guys stay back!"

Juugo narrowed his eyes and transformed completely.

Karin and Sakura jumped into the trees while Sasuke and Suigetsu prepared to assist Juugo.

"RRRAAAAH!"

He lunged at the masked man and struck—or not.

Flying right through him, Juugo crashed into the rock behind.

Sasuke quickly ran in and swung his katana. Slice—nope.

"Why you….!" Suigetsu threw the Throat Cleaver at him, but the sword just passed right through, and hit Juugo on the back.

"Shoot! Gomen!"

Sakura burst into petals and reappeared next to the wounded Juugo, who was in human form.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up."

In a few seconds, the cut was closed and Sakura flung Suigetsu's sword back at him.

* * *

"What's up with this guy? None of our attacks are hitting him!" The pale blue haired ninja shouted.

"Then…"

The pink kunoichi punched the ground a hard as she could, and rocks tumbled everywhere, landing on top of the Akatsuki man.

_Sasuke, go! _She thought.

She didn't need to worry. Sasuke had been ready, and a chidori sank into the enemy's middle as he threw a rock off of himself.

But he remained unfazed.

Kicking the raven haired shinobi out of the way, he stood on top of the pile of rubble.

Disgusting goo dripped from the hole in his stomach, but the man didn't seem to be the slightest bit disturbed by it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed his shirt just in time to save him from being hurled into a hole filled with sharp, pointy stones.

"Nice job landing a blow on me. I never expected that much. But then, I guess this'll be entertaining. Zetsu,"

The plant like creature rose from the fallen tree.

"Hai?"

"Bring Nagato, Konan of course, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan. I think I'll leave it to you to record this while I fix myself."

"Hai."

* * *

Karin was shaking on her branch, terror rocking her and making her sweat.

_These people are scary!_

She watched in silence as the weird Aloe Vera guy went back into the tree.

_I'd better make myself useful!_ She thought.

"HEY! GUYS! KEEP ATTACKING THAT ORANGE MASKED DUDE!" She hollered.

Juugo, fully recovered from his earlier affair, transformed again and started firing cannon balls from his arm.

_Nice! This way you won't make physical contact._ Sakura smiled.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

A wave of lightning flashed.

The pinkette decided to help. She pressurized the air around the enemy and squeezed her hand into a fist.

"You got him!" Suigetsu yelled and then tried to slice him in half, but then the whole person disappeared.

Karin looked around. She couldn't sense his chakra anywhere, and it seemed like Sakura couldn't either.

"Where-" She started, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Karin!" Sakura and Suigetsu gasped at the same time.

"Don't move, or the girl dies."

* * *

Sasuke's mind was racing. He had no particular _need_ for the redhead, but for some reason, he didn't want her to die.

_What should I do?_

He didn't have to wonder, because Sakura was already doing something.

The masked shinobi suddenly gasped, and found that he was being strangled by the _air_.

_I can't stay solid anymore!_

Karin felt the man behind her fading away, and used that chance to throw herself at her team.

Suigetsu caught her, and then made a face and dropped her head first into the dirt.

"WATCH IT-!"

"Sakura, how did you know what to do?" Sasuke interrupted.

"He needs to solidify to touch us, so I suffocated him to release Karin."

"Hn. We'll attack according to that then."

* * *

_Darn that kunoichi! She figured out everything from one attack!_

Madara gritted his teeth as he caught his breath behind a tree.

"Sorry I took a while." Zetsu finally showed his face.

"About time. Record. Now."

"Did we drive him away?" Juugo asked.

"I don't know. We can't relax though. I felt his chakra a moment ago, but now he's gone."

Sakura told him.

"That's right."

Sakura whirled around.

Ten Akatsuki members glared at her, with the plant thing grinning from the safety of a tree.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

"So you did it."

"Yes."

"Nice job."

Madara looked at the four people laid on the ground before him.

"This one was tough." Zetsu nudged the pink haired one.

"She's a beauty. Possibly even more than our Konan."

"Are you going to experiment on her?"

"A little. After I search through her memories."

"Sasori would've wanted her."

"Dead people don't want things."

"I was just saying…"

* * *

"Hidan, don't make me kill you."

"Heh, like you could pull it off. Now shut your trap and let me finish the ritual."

Kakuzu frowned.

Finally, Hidan pulled the scythe out of his stomach.

"Hey, Kakuzu, if you sold that pink haired kunoichi, would you have gotten a lot of money?"

The five hearted monster considered for a moment.

"Yeah. She's the Cherry Blossom of Konoha. Her head's worth one hundred thousand ryo."

"Maybe Madara will let you sell her after I have some _fun_ with her."

"Pervert."

"Hey, petite girls are juicy!"

"Last time you said tall ones are good."

* * *

"Ah. This is something special."

Madara was examining Sakura, wha was on his table.

He flicked some blood off her perfect face.

"A Haruno… This Kekkei Genkai is pretty amazing."

He traced the green diamond.

"How do you know?" Zetsu asked.

"This is the Yin Seal. But because it's green, I know it's sealing something else inside of her too.

As expected of Tsunade."

"Are you going to use your Sharingan?"

"Not yet. I want to see her bloodline limit with my own eyes first. Get my Sealing Scrolls. I want

to break it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? If it destroys her, you won't be able to control her. Plus Hidan

wants to… play with her a little. While she's alive."

"Like I care. I already have her DNA samples."

"Fine."

Zetsu left.

Lovingly, Madara ran his hands all over her body.

In her place, he saw Rin.

But she was not Rin.

So she would have to die.

* * *

I'm evil!

Hahahahaha!

But please, I need reviews! Views would be nice too! Help me here guys! T.T


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Update: Eight.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Sakura! Sakura…_

_Wake up…_

_Wake…_

Her eyes snapped open.

Groggily, she blinked a few times and when her vision cleared, she almost yelled out loud, if a hand hadn't clamped on her mouth.

_What happened?_

She found out, to her surprise that her arms were bound with chakra sucking chains that suspended her almost five feet off the floor, with black ropes that hummed with static snaked around her legs, waist and chest.

Her head suddenly erupted in pain, and everything came back to her.

They had lost the battle, and now she was captured by the Akatsuki.

_Oh, Kami, help me…_

* * *

_The orange haired Rinnegan users surrounded them one quickly knocked Karin unconscious, throwing her to Zetsu._

_"Art is a bang!"_

_Sakura barely had time to glance up as a white clay bird zoomed over their heads and exploded._

_She protected herself by increasing the air pressure around her._

_She looked around as the dust settled._

_Sasuke was fine, with only his clothes tattered a bit._

_Juugo had a crazed glint in his eye, his transformed arm shielding him._

_They were okay._

_"Sakura! You take on that guy over there and the bomb guy! Juugo and I will finish the rest!"_

_Sasuke's Sharingan as whirling faster than she had ever seen it._

_"Ok!"_

_She launched several senbon attached with chakra strings at the blonde one._

_"You'll have to do better than that to hit me!"_

_His giant clay bird tilted, and the needles sank into its belly._

_"Gotcha."_

_She yanked her hand back and watched as he plummeted towards her._

_"Hya!"_

_She thrust her arm forward, a spear or air flying at him._

_Blood splattered on the rocks below._

_Sakura smiled, and turned to her opponent._

_She formed a chakra scalpel in her hand and lunged at the ghostly pale man._

_He lifted his hands._

_"Shinra Tensei!"_

_She suddenly felt herself being hurled and hitting something._

_CRACK!_

_Her arm was broken._

_Muttering a string of curses, she healed her arm as fast as she could, but took a dangerous second to check on Sasuke and Juugo._

_They weren't having much luck._

_She could see the gashes and scraped covering poor Juugo's face and arms._

_Sasuke's eyes were bleeding and there was a large wound on his back._

_She didn't have time feel sorry for them as she felt herself get pulled to her enemy, and her eyes widened as his fist connected to her stomach._

_She coughed out blood._

_Desperately, Sakura clung onto his face, and as he tried to blast her away again, she took half his skin with her._

_She ran back at him before he could react, and aimed a punch to his face._

_With a neat dodge, he was behind her, but a poisoned kunai sliced his shoulder._

_"That doesn't work on me."_

_A sickening sound filled her ears._

_Did someone just get stabbed?_

_Yes. She did._

_Scarlet blood seeped onto her clothes as she was thrown to Zetsu._

_Minutes later, Sakura felt two more bodies pressed against her._

_"Wow, you guys are fast." Zetsu remarked._

_"Heh! That pink haired kunoichi almost hit my vital point. Still, this hurts like mad."_

_So she hadn't even taken down one of them…_

* * *

"I have some questions for you."

That orange masked man removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the heck do you want?" She spat at him.

He formed the tiger seal and she suddenly struggled to breathe, and realized that the ropes were digging into her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Did that hurt, my dear…?"

She gasped as air filled her lungs again, making her dizzy.

"Haruno Sakura…."

"How do you know my name?"

"Tsk. I'm the one asking questions here."

She glared defiantly at him.

"Show me what you have hidden all this time."

* * *

"No! Why would I show you, of all people?"

"That isn't an answer for you."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pant. Pant.

"Ready to talk?"

"Mm mph!"

"Then we'll try again."

* * *

Her body hit the cold floor with a small thump.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

Her clothes were tattered and torn, angry red cuts marring her perfect, ivory skin.

"Hmmmm…. I guess we'll just have to try a different method, eh?"

"Why…" She was struggling to fill her lungs with enough breath to speak. "Why do you want me to show you what my hidden jutsu is? Can't you find out with that eye?"

"Ah. So you saw it. Well, since I think it wouldn't hurt to tell you, it's because I want to collect a sample. Maybe I can add this little ability to my Zetsu's."

Her green eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you on more chance, or we'll move on to the other method. Trust me, you won't like it. So? Are you going to show me?"

She shook her head.

He punched her, sending her fragile figure careening to the wall, where it hit with a crack and he smirked.

"Hmph."

* * *

"Where am I?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself shirtless in a little cot.

He looked around and found Juugo, still unconscious in the bed next to him and Suigetsu trapped in a cylinder filled to the brim with water, much like the one in Orochimaru's lab.

"You're awake."

"Hn."

"Well, is that all you're gonna say? No hi Suigetsu, or how's Juugo, or where's Karin or-"

"What happened to Sakura?"

Images of her blood soaked form filled his mind.

Suigetsu sighed.

"I don't know. Ne, why is it that you asked about her first?"

Sasuke scanned the room for a way out.

There wasn't one.

"How do we get out of here?"

"HEY, I WAS TALKING TO YOU YA KNOW!"

"Chidori!"

He plunged an electrified arm into the wall.

"Nice dent."

But the dirt regrew and a perfectly flat wall was still there.

"What's going on here?"

That darned Aloe Vera guy was halfway out of the floor.

"Let us out."

Zetsu smiled his broad, wicked smile.

"Sorry. I can't do that. Madara says you have to be kept in this roo-"

In a flash, Sasuke had literally flown to him and now help the black and white thing.

"I'll admit, you _are_ fast." He muttered with a staggering voice.

"Get us out. And bring me to Sakura." Cold onyx eyes glared holes through the green haired plant man's head.

He chuckled.

"Remember, Sasuke-kun, _you_ are the prisoner here."

With that, the man slipped into the floor again, leaving Sasuke almost spewing out profanity.

"Tough luck, Sasuke."

"Shut up, Suigetsu."

* * *

"Madara."

The masked ninja looked up from his treasure to see Zetsu standing in front of him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sasuke's awake."

"Ah. Good! I'll be with him in a minute. Tell Hidan I'll let him have her after I tell him a few things."

"Okay."

* * *

Juugo was just opening his eyes as Sasuke jammed a chidori through the glass container.

"YES! I'M FREE AT LAST! THANKS SASUKE, FOR THE SECOND TIME!"

A disturbingly naked Suigetsu was dancing around.

Sasuke looked away, disgusted.

"Put on some clothes."

""Kay, 'kay, 'kay."

"What the…"

Juugo sat up in his bed and immediately fell back down as an excruciating pain shot up his arms.

"You're up!"

"Ugh. Where's Sakura?" He murmured out loud.

"We're being held prisoner here," Suigetsu explained as he pulled a purple shirt on.

He didn't need to say more.

The light orange headed man sighed and shut his eyes.

* * *

Karin was curled up in a ball.

That creep, the Venus fly trap was finally gone.

Her eyes strained as she searched for some form of light, something to ease her panic.

She'd used to be a jailer, but she never imagined that _she_ would be the one behind the bars now.

Maybe she should have been nicer to those prisoners.

"SOMEONE GET ME _OUTTA_ HERE!" She wailed.

* * *

Sasuke jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He felt himself almost spin as he was warped into some place.

BAM!

He fell on a very hard, grey, floor.

Looking up, he found that guy, the one with the orange mask.

"_You_." He snarled.

"Me."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We've met before as enemies, but this time, I assure you, I am not your foe."

"Where am I?"

"That's not the point. Sasuke, you've come a long way, just for the sole reason of killing your brother Itachi."

Silence.

"But do you know the truth about him? Itachi was a-"

"Shut up. I know the truth. I know what he sacrificed. I know why he had to do it. I know it was because of me."

Madara stood in shocked speechlessness.

_How… How in the name of Kami had the boy known?_

"Then… Why are you still pursuing Itachi?"

"That's for me to know and for you to guess."

_That nerve!_

"We'll see about that."

He whirled away, and an aggravated Sasuke stared after him, wondering what in the world he should do

"Finally you show up!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Oi, when do I get to have her? Huh? Huh?"

"Hidan, this is a torture mission, and you have to get her to agree to show me her Kekkei Genkai."

He had been nodding vigorously, but then frowned.

"Nande!? My religion says that I have to _kill_ all my female victims!"

"I don't give a bird's poop about your religion. Just get the dang job done."

He dropped a struggling and bound Sakura on the floor and Hidan licked his lips.

"Fine, fine, now get out. Oooh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

As Madara closed the door behind him, he counted down.

_Three… Two… One… She's gonna scream._

He was right.

Her shrieks in agony echoed in the whole hideout.

He grinned darkly and laughed.

That kunoichi deserved it for throwing his plans crazily apart.

But luckily he always had a backup.

* * *

"Let me out!"

Sasuke lunged at him with his bare hands as soon as Madara appeared in his vision, successfully strangling him.

But a second later, he dissolved and solidified a yard away.

"I'll let you out. In fact, I'll do more than that. I'll bring you to Itachi."

* * *

That was the fastest update I've ever done! I wanna thank all of you wonderful people that reviewed, and I hope you liked!

P.S REVIEW! (Big surprise there.)

Arigato!


	13. Chapter 13

You guys,I's really sorry for this once in a month update thing, but lately, I've been having family issues... for personal reasons.

Anyway, here's Chapter 9, finally after a million years, and yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

"Itachi…."

Kisame hefted his Samehada to his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you walk so steadily even with your enormous burden?"

The Uchiha looked at his comrade.

"My burden? I have no burden."

"How can you not call your clan's massacre a burden?"

"Ah. Then, how do you know I walk steadily?"

Kisame indicated to Itachi's smooth steps.

"You'll have to wonder about that one then."

Kisame only nodded. That was the way Itachi taught him. To figure out the answer by himself.

"Kisame."

"Yes?"

"This is the last day you will see me."

The shark man stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the raven headed man's retreating back.

"Itachi…."

"You sure are a stubborn one…" Hidan puffed.

Sakura was on the floor, drenched in blood.

"For the last time. Te-"

"NEVER!"

"Very well."

He knocked her out and picked up the rosette's limp body.

"Too bad for Madara then…"

Sasuke watched his surroundings swirl away as he landed a few feet away from the entrance of the Uchiha hideout.

The hatred he harbored for years, so many years yearned to take flight.

Hatred for one man…

His brother.

But, if what Sakura had told him was true…?

He shook his head.

Only one person would know if it was.

The one he was walking towards.

His brother.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…"

Silence.

"What can you see with those eyes?"

"What can I see with these eyes?!"

"Hn."

Itachi closed his eyes.

_Say those words… Say it…_

_My death…_

Opening them again, he saw Sasuke stop before him.

Smiling.

Smiling?

No, this wasn't right.

He wasn't glaring with hatred at him.

No fire or anger.

Just plain curiosity.

"Nii-san… I want answers."

_Nii-san…?_

How long ago was it since Sasuke had called him that?

A sharp ache wrenched Itachi's heart.

_Nii-san…_

_Nii-san…_

"_Nii-san! Come play with me!"_

"_No, Sasuke, your aniki has homework to do!"_

"_O-oh…"_

"_It's alright, oka-san. I'll do it later. C'mon Sasuke."_

How it had warmed his heart when his beloved little brother smiled so brightly…

_His mother pursed her lips._

"_Fine. Just get your work done, okay?"_

"_Mm."_

Itachi sighed.

"_Mitsuketa!" A delighted little boy yelled as he lunged at his older brother hiding behind a tree._

"_Sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to do better than that."_

_Poof!_

"_NANI!?"_

"_But nii-san! You promised!"_

_Poke._

"_Ow!"_

"_Yuruse Sasuke… Mata kondo da."_

_Forgive me Sasuke… Maybe next time._

"Itachi… I want the truth. Were you ordered by the Elder's Council to annihilate our clan?"

Sasuke's voice hit him like icy air.

"H-how-?"

"Aah." Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Your answer shows me… everything. Itachi, the other Uchiha you spoke of that night… Who is he?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"It was Uchiha Madara."

Dumbstruck, Sasuke stared. Then he scoffed.

"That's a lie. It can't be correct. Uchiha Madara died decades ago."

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts… their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

Itachi let Sasuke ponder that for a few moments, and then spoke again.

"Otouto. Why are you not lunging blindly at me like last time?"

He smirked.

"Nii-san, I've gotten stronger."

"Hn."

Out of nowhere, a chidori shot into Itachi, who was sitting with his ankles crossed on a stone chair.

But he dissolved into a bunch of crows.

"Same as last time." Sasuke growled.

Frowning, Itachi scrutinized his younger brother.

"Why are you not flaming with hatred? Do you not remember what I told you last time?"

_Because… You lack hatred._

"I don't hate you anymore, aniki." He bluntly stated.

_I don't hate you anymore, aniki…_

"N-_Nani!_" Itachi shrieked.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

How could all those years of pain and suffering wreck his plan like this?

What had he done wrong?

"Then why did you come here?" He asked.

"I already told you. For the truth."

The confusion bubbling inside of him didn't help at all.

"What truth?"

"Don't lie to me any longer, nii-san. Did the Konoha Elders force you to murder the whole clan?"

There was no point in continuing his act.

"Yes."

Sakura opened her eyes.

Expecting the numerous wounds on her body to fire up and hurt, she clenched her teeth.

But no pain came.

Confused, she sat up.

Realizing that she was completely naked, she instinctively tried to cover herself up with the blanket she was on.

"Now, now, now. No need to be so modest."

A familiar orange mask came into her line of vision.

"_You!_" She hissed venomously.

He chuckled.

"You're not still mad at me for letting Hidan have his way with you, eh?" He teased in a mick innocent voice.

"Don't worry; he didn't take your virginity."

"What do you want!?" Sakura finally spat.

The man snapped his fingers.

"Zetsu, show us."

The white half of the Venus Fly trap plant came, and a hologram was shown in front of her.

Sasuke… and Itachi.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Zetsu sang.

"You can stop them…" The orange masked man whispered in her ear.

"With that ability…"

Sakura couldn't hold it anymore.

The Yin Seal glowed.

Neo green vines snaked around her body.

"Yes! Now show me that wonderful power! Release it!" The masked man shouted.

In a flash of light, she was standing in the middle of a huge, gem-like, transparent cherry blossom.

Glittering diamond sakura petals whirled around her.

"Diamond Style: Exploding Flowers no Jutsu!"

Zetsu had wisely decided to run as quickly as he could, and Madara took his hurried leave too.

They were just in time.

The whole Akatsuki hideout was blown up in an explosion Deidara would have been green with jealousy of.

In the midst of all the dust and smoke, Sakura sprinted to Sasuke and Itachi.

Slowly, she saw them, facing each other.

"Tsukiyomi!"

_No! Don't! _Her mind screamed.

"SASUKE!"

"_Anou, Itachi-chan?"_

"_Hai, oka-san."_

"_We have good news for you."_

_Fugaku had walked to his five year old son._

"_What is it, otou-san?"_

_His father broke out in a rare smile._

"_The baby! The baby will be born soon!" His mother happily said, waving her arms around energetically._

"_Shhh, Mikoto, don't move around so much. You might hurt yourself." Fugaku hushed, stroking her round belly._

_She grinned slyly._

"_Yet you have no complaints when I make dinner, huh?"_

_He looked sheepish._

"_Ne, ka-san, otou-san, what will be the baby's name?"_

_His father considered for a moment._

"_Uchiha…" he started to say, but Mikoto interrupted him._

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke!" She chimed._

_Itachi smiled._

"_Thank you for telling me."_

_He bowed and left._

It was then, that he decided. His beloved little otouto… Sasuke would be his reason.

His reason to live.

But once again, his brother penetrated his thoughts.

He grabbed his collar and yelled in his face.

"WHY ITACHI!?" Tears were almost forming in Sasuke's eyes. "EVEN IF THEY ORDERED IT, WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHAT DID DOU-SAN AND KA-SAN DO WRONG!? HUH!? ANSWER ME!"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, his body disappearing in a flock of black-feathered birds.

"They did nothing wrong." His voice sounded from the squawking of the crows.

_Now_, he told himself. _Now get back on track and continue with the plan._

He reappeared in the same spot, hands folded, legs crossed, expression blank.

Sasuke shook.

"Then…_why_?"

"To measure my capacity."

The horrified look on his eyes was heart wrenching to Itachi.

It pained him so much, to put his dear little brother through all of this.

But… It was necessary.

"Tsukiyomi!"

The red hot agony was screaming in his eye, but he paid no heed.

Suddenly, a female's voice screamed.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

I've got something really evil planned out... hehehe.

So, sorry again, for being so late... don't kill me... and...

REVIEW!

Even if it's one word. One measly good, or great of bad or terrible. PLEASE!


End file.
